Safe Haven
by CinnaTwistSmut
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the last of his clan. Alone, depressed and seeking refuge from his brother he finally finds the feeling of safety. SasuNaru slow Building relationship BL, Yaoi


Safe Haven

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A fan fiction by CinnaTwist

Sasuke's POV

With steady hands the raven fashioned the carvings into the bed frame. The wood was rare mahogany and any mistakes would send him back searching into the deep forest. It had to be perfect. He traced the designs fluidly into the board sweat trickling down his brow. He was swirling together the Uchiha symbol with the many forms of the Sharingan. It was something he didn't need to do but the sudden thought was appealing to him. He paused for a moment to efficiently sharpen his kunai.

The air was cold that night and the house creaked eerily. The young Uchiha ignored the echoing screams that called to him in the silence. No matter how much he cleaned or how many years passed the mansion retained it's frightening past. The Uchiha district was of course empty. No one dared asked the raven to move into one of the many vacant houses. No one wanted to be near the curse. And no matter how many girls tried to convince him otherwise, no one wanted to be with him.

Sasuke sneezed as another gust creaked through the house. It was well over time to light a fire. Sometime over the years the last Uchiha moved into the master bedroom of the house, it was large and lonely and helped remind him of the loss he experienced. The large fire place was cross the room next to his mother's impressive book shelf. He walked over and placed some fresh pieces of lumbar. With a couple hand signs he lit the fire and returned to the enormous bed and his wood work. He worked in silence his mind focused entirely on his craft.

How many times had he woken up like this in the middle of the night he wondered? Plagued by swirling red eyes and vicious images of his family being torn from him? How many times did he cry out for his brother to come save him when it was in fact his brother who destroyed his family?

And why was it, Sasuke couldn't hate him? No matter how he tried to fester in the rage, turmoil and bitterness of the human soul he couldn't hate his brother, His tall wonderfully warm brother who gentle spoke to him no matter the circumstances?

His brother's heart was largest in the world. He always loved Sasuke no matter what and despite the building responsibilities placed on him he took everything is stride. Even when he looked at his younger brother with those sorrowed regretful eyes, He always tried to be there and apologized when he couldn't. His brother loved him.

And that love was driving Sasuke to madness.

Red eyes swirled to life in order to stop the raven from pulling a line a little too far. This wasn't the time to dwell in such thoughts; he needed to focus on the task at hand. Exhaling deeply he held his emotions in before returning to the intricate designs. If possible he wanted to get this done quickly and maybe get some sleep before training tomorrow.

Naruto's POV

Bright blonde hair and blue eyes bounced through the busy streets. It was pretty late in the day and quickly approaching the meeting time his team decided on. Today he, Sasuke and Sakura were going to practice some maneuvers. Well they were going to practice and he was going to practice his cool new jutsu. A cry caught his attention tugging Naruto out of his day dreams.

"Hey you stop!" A feeble voice demanded. Naruto turned around sharply. There hobbling after him was an angry looking woman struggling forward. He pointed at himself nervously. "Yes you! Get over here!" She huffed. Cautiously he made his way over to her his blue eyes curious. "Yes miss?"He greeted politely. The older woman looked absolutely cross. Her face was red and her eyebrows sharply creased. "Give them back."She demanded. The blonde cocked his head to the side. He fidgeted before inquiring. "Give what back?"

The woman gave a furious sigh and others were now starting to look at the two. "The apples you just stole! Don't think just because you finally managed to pass the genin exam it means you're a good ninja! I saw you!"

Naruto flushed several shades of red before he stood like a frozen board. "I didn't take anything."

"Like I'd believe that! Empty your pockets!"

The blonde averted his eyes and did as he was told, revealing the scroll and his small Froggy wallet. Its pudgy belly was nearly flat. With reflexes way too spry for her age she snatched his wallet from his grasp.

"Hey!"

"Silence you!'

She hissed at him. They were gathering attention now, many villagers stopping to look. Feeble fingers unzipped the pouch and greedily dug out the coins. "This should be enough to cover It." she grumbled. Naruto watched with wide azure eyes as she took his food money for the remainder of the week. "I said I didn't take your apples-"

The murmuring started. People casted disgusted looks at the blonde, freezing his words in his throat. Naruto looked down defeated and flinched as the woman threw his now flat purse after him. He bowed at the woman as she walked away to her fruit stand a cruel smile on her face.

Sasuke walked down the street making his way slowly to the training grounds. The air was slightly chilled reminding Sasuke of the soon coming fall. He shoved his hands in his pocket continuing his trek. Half way there he ran into a crowd. Curious obsidian eyes peaked at the commotion going on. Unable to see above the mass of people he shrugged and continued towards the training grounds. 

Sakura Haruno was waiting impatiently her eyes darting around anxiously. Surely enough as the object of her desire entered she let out a blood curling scream. Sasuke held back a wince. "Sasuke Kun!"She trilled pouncing her way over to him. He gave a non verbal response directing his gaze elsewhere. Sakura gave a longing sigh.

With heavy steps Naruto walked into the clearing not removing his attention from the ground. Sakura snapped at him instantly. "Naruto you idiot! You're always late for everything why are you always wasting everyone's time!" Sakura wrapped her thin arms around Sasuke's tugging him closer.

Naruto gave a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that Sakura chan." He chimed. The pinkette huffed and looked away.

Naruto was pretty sure she began talking but he turned his ears off. He had a new jutsu he wanted to learn, and he couldn't waste time when he was already so far behind. He pulled out the scroll and walked over to sit in the shade. This was something his father left him. Iruka said It was something the 3rd Hokage had held for him until the day he was ready. He supposed now was a good enough time. Gorgeous blue eyes squinted at the paper attempting to decipher the complex information.

"Hey are you even listening to me! What are you reading?"

Sakura reached to snatch the paper away but Naruto was faster, fixing her with a vicious glare. Momentary shock rippled through Sakura's face though just as fast the blonde was grinning at her again. "Sorry about that! It's something top secret!"He said his cheeks dusted with a blush.

Sakura's eyes narrowed but before she could question further Sasuke spoke.

"It's hot today isn't it?"

Sakura looked at the raven haired teen transfixed. "Are you thirsty Sasuke Kun?"She piped. Because only the pinkette would think Sasuke was actually hot on such a chill September day.

Sasuke shrugged but Sakura took that as a definite yes. "I'll be right back!"She gushed sprinting off. The two boys dwelled in silence Naruto trying to decipher the scroll and Sasuke looking anywhere but at him.

The pause continued before Sasuke spoke.

"Move over dobe."

He whispered in a soothing voice. Reluctantly Naruto moved to the side allowing the other teen to look at the precious writing.

"This is a pretty complex jutsu."He breathed his eyes wide.

The blonde looked down and didn't say the 'too complex for me' he wanted to ask.

After a few more moments Sasuke stood up. "Alright, stand up."

The blonde did as he was told before brushing grass off of his pants. For a moment Sasuke said nothing and kept his eyes closed, his breathing even. Blue eyes peered curiously but before he could say anything Sasuke started making hand signs. It was a little hesitant and the movements were being made carefully. By the second go round Naruto joined in.

It was quiet and the only sound was of the movements the two boys made together. After the 5th go around Naruto had it down. He stole a glance at Sasuke's trained focus face. He looked exhausted; his complexion was paler than usual. The usually tame raven locks were a bit ruffled and dark bags were starting to peak under intense onyx eyes, Dark orbs that were now trained on striking blue ones.

The blonde jumped shocked and looked away sharply. Sasuke smirked and shook his head making his way to the training post on the grounds. The blonde sighed and returned to the scroll. Now that he knew the hand signs things would be much easier.

…

What the hell was nature chakra?!

Naruto ruffled his hair in frustration sitting back onto the ground. This was going to take way longer than he thought. Just as he was finally getting some work done Sakura came bouncing in balancing multiple kinds of fresh spring water. "Sasuke Kun!"She trilled immediately making her way over to the handsome teen.

Naruto's belly grumbled disturbing the quiet peace he was just enjoying. He opened his mouth to ask Sakura for a bottle of water but decided not to waste his breath. He went back to the scroll trying to rebuild his concentration. He had a few ramen packets at home, when he finished here he'd head to his apartment for lunch. Hopefully his stomach could hold out till then.

Apparently it could not hold out by then. Sakura twittered happily as her and Sasuke enjoyed their lunch together. As usual they both had homemade bentos. The blonde tossed around the idea of running home quickly and coming back. The sounds his stomach was making were embarrassing and the hunger was getting worse.

"Naruto why can't you act normally for once!" Sakura chastised.

With a bright smile the blonde looked away sheepishly. "Sorry Sakura Chan I'm just really hungry, maybe some of your home made bento-"

"Ha like hell!"She huffed turning her attention away from him.

Well it was worth a shot.

Naruto stretched before pocketing the scroll carefully, he had no choice but to go home. Turning and making his way out of the clearing he started to make his way to his apartment. He didn't have the energy to run.

"Where do you think you're going Dobe?"Sasuke drawled stuffing a slice of tomato in his mouth. The blonde flushed and turned to glance back at Sasuke. "I forgot my lunch so I'm going to run home for lunch."

Sasuke scoffed. "No way. That will take way too much time." The raven opened an onigiri. You promised we'd spar today remember, and what was that about never going back on your word?"

Naruto ground his teeth together. "Screw you teme! I can run home and back here in the

Blink of an eye!"

"Don't strain yourself-"

"Don't belittle me teme I-"

Sasuke held out the remainder of his bento. In side were a few onigiri and a couple slices of tomato. "Finish this and let's spar." The raven muttered avoiding eye contact. The blonde watched Sasuke carefully before taking the bento and having a seat next to him. With expert chopstick skills he started with the tomatoes. It tasted fine, was Sasuke being genuinely nice? Deciding it was save he started eating a rice ball.

Sakura stared at the two in disbelief.

"Naruto trade with me! I'll give you my home made Bento for that one."She cooed attempting a syrupy sweet voice. The blonde glanced at her with disinterest before a dull light shone in his eyes. "Really Sakura Chan?"He quirked. The rosette nodded firmly offering her half empty bento. For some reason the site made Naruto's insides swirl with discomfort.

Sasuke had gotten up to stretch a few moments before and Naruto glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "You know what Sakura." He said picking up the onigiri. "I think I'm okay with this."

Sakura huffed and returned to her meal a scowl firmly set on her lips. Returning to his meal the blonde thought to himself, Sasuke was living on his own. Every day the raven had a bento; he dressed himself and always had everything he needed. He was never late, he could budget his pocket money very efficiently and he almost never asked anyone for anything. Naruto slowly chewed the rice in his mouth pondering how the raven cooked it. Did he do it the night before? Or did he wake up first thing in the morning to prepare his lunch?

How was he so responsible? Naruto barely remembered to wake up on time let alone make himself something to eat. The blonde finished the food and paused for a moment. Maybe if he tried he could be more like that. It would be better for him after all. For the day he maybe had a child of his own.

He could learn to cook. The idea was appealing to him.

The blonde stood and dusted off his pants. He'd ask Iruka about that later after work, now onto the task at hand.

"Hey Teme! Ready to get your butt kicked?"He called, a Cheshire cat grin tugging at his face. Sasuke turned mid stretch returning a smirk. "Not even in your dreams dobe."

The rivals charged at each other.

Naruto cursed as he nearly cut off his finger. This was harder than it looked. Iruka snatched up his hand inspecting his finger carefully. Leave it to Naruto to improve at shurikan's but nearly take off his hand with a small cooking knife. Brown eyes softened in relief and gave the hand a little slap. "It's okay."He sighed.

Iruka went back behind the smaller teen helping him chop the vegetables on the chopping board. They were starting simply, practicing making stir-fry and Onigiri. Iruka insisted that more vegetables were added to Naruto's regimen.

Iruka stared at Naruto with wide eyes. After the earlier fumble he expected Naruto to give up and complain that it was too hard. Instead blue eyes were focused intensely on what they were doing. With ninja precision the blonde flipped and stirred all the veggies in the pan. He made sure no pieces were burned but he didn't let it get too soggy either. On occasion he would sniff one of the many seasonings Iruka bought him before adding a balanced amount into the pan. He was a natural. Iruka allowed a small proud smile to play on his lips.

The blonde was happy to eat his onigiri the next day at practice. He had a few burn marks on his fingers but no one asked. Or no one cared to ask he told himself.

"You made onigiri?"

Okay never mind. The blonde looked up holding back a cheeky grin. "Yep. Iruka sensei showed me."

Sakura stared at the two for a moment before laughing. "Iruka must have done all the work! Anything you'd make would be poisonous!"

Naruto's face fell for a second before he grinned sheepishly. "You caught me."He laughed. He looked down at the few extra he made to share with his team mates. Maybe next time he could give them to them.

"Dobe spar, now."

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke warmed up and ready to go. He popped the last bit of rice in his mouth.

"Ha you're on teme! I'm going to get my revenge for yesterday!"

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke held Naruto up as the two made their way home. The sun was setting and they were both covered in scrapes and bruises. He however still came out as the victor. He was satisfied.

"You may have got lucky today teme but tomorrow you're mine!"The blonde huffed.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah yeah I'll believe it when I see it."He mused.

Naruto pouted and Sasuke's dark eyes went wide.

The sun that was setting behind them finally sunk behind the hill turning everything around them golden. Naruto looked breath taking. His silky blonde hair look luminescent, every strand shinning like spun gold. His gorgeous Azure eyes were bright and sparkling despite the exhaustion he surely felt. His skin looked bronze and healthy making him look like a little cherub. Sasuke felt his cheeks burn as they lingered on plump pink lips. He turned sharply dropping the blonde on his face.

"Itai! Why'd you drop me teme!"

Sasuke opened his mouth several time but he had no words.

"Shut up! I was tired of hauling your fat behind everywhere!"

"What'd you say?!"

"You heard me!"

The two glared at each other sparks flying between them until a very loud rumbling sounded. Sasuke flushed embarrassed. He couldn't look at the blonde any longer. "Awe is little Sasu Chan hungry?"" He inquired impishly. The raven said nothing but kept looking away. Naruto rose from the ground dusting off his clothes.

The silence between them was awkward. Finally the blonde cleared his throat and spoke. "I have some leftovers from lunch."He began slowly. "If – you'd like some?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde curiously. He remembered watching the blonde eat from a bento for the first time ever. It was full of fruits and a few rice balls. Iruka sensei had been nice enough to prepare them. Iruka sensei always made the best onigiri.

"Sure..."He said softly. Naruto pulled out the left over onigiri and handed two to Sasuke before eating one himself. The two started walking to the blonde's apartment eating in silence. The raven enjoyed the rice. It was cooked well and not over salted. It was pleasant and was just what he needed to settle his stomach. The sun was almost completely down as well as his heart rate.

What exactly made it go up in the first place? He glanced at Naruto as he slowly chewed his onigiri. Nope, the heart racing effect was gone.

Maybe it was just his imagination.

Sasuke shivered, it was dreadfully cold and his pajamas were doing little to keep him warm. He reluctantly crawled out of bed shriveling up when his toes touched the floor. He forgot to bring in fire wood from outside so now he'd have to go into the chill of the night air to retrieve it. With a sigh he left his room. With nerves of steel he ventured out and collected a few pieces of fire wood before returning inside.

Lately his home had been getting colder and colder. With the seasons changing it was no wonder. The insulation was probably almost completely eaten away. He'd have to replace it soon.

He brought the logs up stairs and pushed them into the fire place before lighting them. Warmth spread its self out in the room causing Sasuke to slump. His fingers slowly stopped tingling and his toes relaxed. That was better. Sitting in front of the fire place Sasuke kept a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was almost out of food as well, he'd have to go to the third Hokage and get his money for the month. Maybe he could ask for a little extra to get the insulation put in.

The raven snuggled into the blanket watching the flames dance playfully, so enchanting and beautiful, but also powerful and destructive. It was lonely, living in the Uchiha district alone. Being alone all the time. The neighborhood once filled of laughter and voices was eerily quiet. It was peaceful but twisted his insides with discomfort. Maybe he could go around the village and fix up some of the houses and put them for sale.

_Avenge us._

The voice ghosted through his head and he shivered.

He couldn't do that. It was his responsibility to build his clan. He chewed his bottom lip. He was frightened though. Itachi was strong, way stronger than he ever could be. If he went after him, he'd probably be killed. Then who would rebuild the Uchiha name?

It was his responsibility. He needed to start working on his family. Plant his seed before heading after his older brother. The idea of being with a woman made his cheeks hot. He covered his face ashamed. He had to rebuild his clan not think lecherous thoughts.

What kind of woman would he marry?

Should he look for a plain woman with no blood line to keep the Uchiha as clean and pure as possible? Or would it be more efficient to be with a woman who looked like an Uchiha?

Sasuke closed his eyes and thought. What did he like? He went through images in his head trying to choose someone in the village.

Hinata? No she had the Byakugan

Sakura? Pink haired Uchiha? No just no.

Ino was cute, but she had a blood line ability.

Ten Ten?

He frowned. Ten Ten would be a good option. She was strong, polite, outgoing and pretty. She'd surely bare strong heirs.

But-

She wasn't his type.

What was his type anyway?

Ino was probably the prettiest out of all of the Konoichi in his year. Her hair was silky and beautiful and her eyes were pale blue. Even though a little dull... she was still pretty. For a moment breath taking azure eyes flashed in his head and he shot up. Well that was a dangerous thought. However, if he met a girl with shimmering blue eyes like Naruto's he'd probably marry her on the spot.

Naruto's hair was shinny blonde and his skin healthy and warm but his eyes. Oh his eyes were amazing. Sasuke never could understand how they were such polar opposites. If he had such blue eyes- no if his kids could have such blue eyes he was sure his life would be perfect.

_But they wouldn't have the Sharingan._

The raven shook his head in frustration. He was too young to worry about such things. He was still a young teen. He could revisit this topic next year.

Sasuke yawned and stood up making his way to bed. His mind had calmed down now and exhaustion was taking over. Naruto demanded rematch after rematch and Sasuke was happy to dish it out each and every time. His body ached happily as he settled into the plush bedding material. For the first time in a little while he had a soundless sleep.

Despite dreaming of his brothers swirling read eyes.

The next morning Sasuke woke up full of energy. With brisk spring like steps he made his way down to the kitchen. He was dressed, clean, and ready to face the day. He gave himself a small smile. He checked his reflection and jumped. Well his face wasn't meant to do that. Going into the Kitchen he began making his lunch, he'd been doing it for a while so now it was practiced ease. For some impossible reason, he actually felt like today would be a great day. He washed the tomato and took a bite out of the delicious vegetable. After breakfast all the boys were meeting at the training grounds for a sparring session.

Today really was going to be a great day.


End file.
